


Zoobook 2

by MasterOfGray



Series: Zoobook Series [2]
Category: Zootopia
Genre: Gen, Social Media, educational gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfGray/pseuds/MasterOfGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary- Nick wasn’t a huge social media fan.  Three reasons usually kept him away; one was the bitterness and announce of seeing everybody out there in the world having it better than you or seen others being better than you and three one just got too comfortable while chatting online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoobook 2

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters or their franchise.

Finnick  
Nick, Nick, you up here? You better be I’m sick of playing phone tag with you; if you’re not up here I’m driving my van down to your apartment and kicking your door in.  
Nick  
Yes! Finnick I’m here. You caught me at the right time. Now what’s the matter?  
Finnick  
What do I want? It’s been two months since I last saw you being played by that meter maid country home fried bunny girl and I hadn’t heard a peep from you since. And what I wanna know is; what you’re doing, where you’re doing it, and how much in profits are you getting back?  
Nick  
Well actually buddy I’ve found a way to make a steadier income with benefits and am leaving the con business. So I hope no hard feelings and that you could make it in that big hard world all on your little lonesome.  
Finnick  
Are you yanking my chain home boy, the reason you hadn’t spoken to me in two months is because you got a new job. And may I know what that maybe, this new career choice that you now have.  
Nick  
I’m a cop.  
Finnick  
What! You became a boy in blue. How could you become one of those self righteous stuck-ups, you had as much respect for them as I do that yipped little Chihuahua down at the east side, you know the one that’s always going out of town to buy cartons of cigarettes and then turning them around and selling them for double in the city. So I wanna know why you left the good gig we already had?  
Nick  
Well do you remember when I was pushing you downtown in that baby stroller and all of a suddenly a rabbit dressed like a meter maid pulled up, remember we matt the day prior at the ice cream parlor. Well do you remember her volunteering me to help her with a case? That’s where it started my future career in law enforcement.  
Finnick  
You’re telling me you left our money making plan for a girl.  
Nick  
No I didn’t leave our money making scam for her, I left it for me. There’s a difference, and I have met a lot interesting new people since my graduation.  
Finnick  
Well take you meet that Lionheart guy?  
Nick  
The only time I ever got to see him in person was when he was being arrested.  
Finnick  
Dang! I always liked those pretty suits he’d wear.  
Nick  
Pretty suits, I never really cared much for old Lionhaert’s fashion sense. Too polished and politics for me, besides I always pegged you for more of the attention getter type with your Sunday best spending all the colors of a bag of skittles and sporting have your own body weight and Tiffany ice.  
Finnick  
Ha, have my own body weight, more like have your own body weight son is more how this gangster is gonna bling it. Ha, ha, ha, ha,. But seriously, who are you rolling with now?  
Nick  
Like I said it’s my new job at the police department and I’d just started a month ago. Other than carrots I really don’t know anyone yet.  
Finnick  
Say what! This is the police Nicholas they’ve been arresting you sense you were 13. They probably have a rap sheet on you that is longer than you are tall.  
Nick  
The police only apprehended me once or twice and there were for misdemeanors and it all happened years ago on another side of town and with a different police precinct.  
Finnick  
So tell me who do you know thus far. You must have met a couple of faces.  
Nick  
Well let’s see. First there was a desk reception, a cheetah by the name of Benjamin Clawhauser.  
Finnick  
Well what else?  
Nick  
You really want details don’t you?  
Finnick  
Damn right I do. Consider this a type of Intel gathering, the more I know the better. Now pickup with the cheetah. Those animals are fast and I need to know what I’m up against in case I role my van and me into that neck of the woods.  
Nick  
While I wouldn’t worry about Benny the cheetah, the only time he’s quick on his feet is when he’s trying to chase down the ice cream truck. The cat weights the exact same amount as a grizzly bear.  
Finnick  
Wait, wait. He’s a sausage bomb. And overweight cheetah talk about taking the city’s motto to the limit. “Where anyone can be anything.” Including an obese cheetah. Ha, ha, ha.  
Nick  
Now, now, it’s not fair to judge a book by its cover. You for one should sympathize. Besides he’s the friendliest face their and Judy really like him, you know the rabbit that arrested me. Officer Clawhauser is a good guy and a junk food enthusiast, with a special drawer in his desk filled with boxes of candy and bags of Hostist cakes. He usually keeps that drawer locked but once in awhile he’ll let Hopps and mediate into it. He’s also a Gazelle fan boy, so he’s not so bad for a cop.  
Finnick  
Who else?  
Nick  
There’s Francine. Other then Judy she’s the only other female in the department. She’s an elephant and the only one on the team as well. The girl’s that a great sense of humor about her as well as a phone full of family photos. Among her digital photo albums are pictures of her preteen son and of her grandfather a former British soldier a Colonel Hathi.  
Finnick  
Ok so we’ve talked about some of the good cops, so now let’s get to the more hardcore ones. You know the ones I might have to worry about when I’m making my plans.  
Nick  
You know the term bad cop was only coined for sitcoms right. Most of the animals on the police department are pretty good on character.  
Finnick  
Yeah, yeah, whatever, I said which ones are the most hardcore at their jobs not meet 90s stereotypes.  
Nick  
Will then there’s Officer Tony Delgato and Coal the panther. They’re both big cats if their names haven’t given that away yet, Coal is tall and muscular and almost the same height as a tiger, kind of rare for a black leopard. I know he served sometime in the military and still wears his dog tags under his uniform. Delgato is a tiger, I think bangle. I didn’t know why I say this but I swear I’ve seen him before and I’d like to say it was recent. Like at some big effect or something, maybe I saw him at that Gazelle concert me and Judy want to. They both work together really well and are reserved with a good sense of humor. Other than that that’s about it.  
Finnick  
What about the guy you take orders from, your boss, other than me. Who’s he?  
Nick  
Bogo! He’s the chief of police at the department I work at and a cape buffalo.  
Finnick  
A buffalo? They let a pray animal head city security. Weren’t they worried that he wouldn’t cut it with all those lions and tigers and bears?  
Nick  
Don’t let his herbivores status fool you. He’s as tough as nails and with an enough attitude to keep a rhino on his best behavior.  
Finnick  
Anything else.  
Nick  
I think Judy has a crush on him. During road call at the bullpen I’ve seen her prop her elbows on the table with her cheeks in her hands and look at him all starry eyed and her cotton tail will park up. I think it’s his British accent, I’ve noticed lately that a lot of females are starting to show a thing for a male with a strong voice.  
Finnick  
And anything else.  
Nick  
No that’s about it. Like I said I haven’t worked here that long. You have enough common sense to stay out of trouble. Don’t you?  
Finnick  
Yeah sure. I just wanted to know more about what it is like to work as a cop. Maybe I should have asked a better cop.  
Judy  
Ahh, Nick and is that you little toot toot.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Arthur-well it’s here and I hope you like it, had many requests for a sequel. As for my (things you need to know) well that’s coming along , I have one final story to that series to complete and I’m halfway finished, then all posted up here for all to read. To all those who have read and commented I like to thank you and apologize for the long wait on the story.  
> Thank you for the energy and time you put into reading this and if you can please don’t hesitate in to tell me what you think or feel about it. Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
